Yuichiro And Usagi's Master Plan ,Revenge
by mooniesyall
Summary: This is bases of the episode when mamoru sleeps at the temple. This story is the day after usagi and yuichiro are jealous. So they make a plan to make rei and mamoru jealous
1. Chapter 1

**Yuichiro And Usagi's Master Plan, Revenge!**

**"USAGI! get out of my bushes!" the striking violet haired girl roared**

**usagi the innocent blonde was annoyed, last night rei told her that she had seen her sweet mamo chan naked, the worst thing was that she hasnt seen his bare body yet. the cheerful blonde stood there thinking about that amazing sight. She stood there with the red ninja suit she had worn before.**

**rei got annoyed "usagi, baka! ODANGO MONSTER, AWNSER ME!"**

**"wha,what, hey did you just call me odango monster?" usagi shouted **

**"me and mamoru thought of it" rei smiled with a face of victory**

**"WHAT" usagi was now at the highest point of anger. they had been dating for about a year an and he still makes those kinds of nicknames, with rei! Usagi sat on a near by stone thinking on how to get revenge!**

**"what is she doing now" rei thought "oh forget it, i have chores to do,the temple has to be perfect for the festival that i have orginized, oo i love the temple festival this has to perfect for tommorow,i just hope usagi doesnt ruin it."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**"yuichiro" mamoru called**

**"what!" yuichiro sneered**

**" rei wanted me to tell you that your work is sloppy,so do better with your chores, you know how rei can get" mamoru said with a slight fear. **

**"did she?" yuichiro said bitterly "well, maybe if you just left maybe i could do a better job. i cant work with bad spirits in the temple" yuichiro narrowed his eyes on mamoru "mamoru dont think you can steal rei away from me!" mamoru was now scared , he loves usagi so much ,why would he leave her for rei!**

**yuichiro headed the rock where usagi was sitting thinking about revenge.**

**usagi notices yuichiro "hey yuichi" yuichi was what yuichiro band mates called him when the girls and her met his band the girls started calling him yuichi ever since "whats wrong yuichi?"**

**"your boyfriend is all over rei!" **

**" i know and rei is all over mamo chan!" **

**"and rei has so many crushes on other guys too!"**

**"mamo chan has many female friends oh it makes me so jealous!"**

**the two of the started brain storming they thought of many ideas on how to get revenge! the two of them finally thougth of an idea. to make them jealous rei will be jelly clarkson and mamoru will be jake jellyhal**

**Step one to operation jelly clarkson and jake jellyhal greatest revenge**

**HAIRCUTS**

**"Usagi you should cut your hair" yuichiro suggested**

**"what my hair is my life, its my greatest aspect of me"**

**"usagi you would look amazing, look at this girl" yuichiro pointed to a girl in one of rei's magizines. The girl kind of looked like her with strawberry blonde short hair worn in a pony tail" **

**"Fine" usagi eyes were pooring "**

**"only if you cut your hair, if havent noticed your hair is hideous!" the blonde was now happy awaiting her victory**

**"no,no,no... fine," yuichiro thought of something quickly, less hair equals less showers **

**"wow,that was easy oh if only i had my staples easy button!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx'xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**yuichiro and usagi were now beside eachother at the salon, their faces where as pale as mulans. usagi showed the picture of the girl in the magizine, and yuichiro showed a picture of haruka and mamoru. The two barbers nodded as a anime style sweat drop was on their heads, usagi and yuichiro shaked like a phone on viabrate**

**a tear fell off their face each time the barbers snips a piece of hair of course yuichiro finished first but usagi refused them to see each other untl both of them were done.**

**usagi look in the mirror. DAMN YUICHI HAS GOOD TASTE! usagi thought. yuichiro walked to her. i knew it she wiould look good in that, but not as good rei looks he thought "DAMN YUICHI you look um um um" usagi was embarrased to say this "you look sexy" she blushed, even though mamo chan was not the jealous type, that comment would tick him off i need to think of more ways to make him jealous usagi thought**

**"well thank you!" yuichiro said proudly**

**STEP TWO CLOTHES**

**"yuichiro you need new clothes" usagi suggested**

**"what, whats wrong with my robe!" yuichiru was now overwhelmed with the makeover part of the plan**

**" your not going to make rei jealous with taht robe, espeacily when you fall and everyone sees your "goods" yuichiro blushesd intensely**

**"yuichi look this would look great on you" yuichiro nodded at everything she threw at him. Usagi was a good friend but she was so annoying whens shes happy.**

**it was now time for usagi to look for clothes ,yuichiro left he stayed at a motel not wanting rei to see him before the party at the temple**

**she walked into the store "BLAZING HOTT" she headed for the thongs, after the temple festival i get to sleep over mamo chans house yippee! these thongs will make him beyond jealous! She picked all lacey thongs in every color she also picked the matching bras. at the corner of her eyes she saw boys eyeing her she gave them a nod. after many low cut shirts dresses and mini skirts and botty shorts later it was time to go to sleep**

**step three the jealousy begins**

**"wheres usagi and yuchi" rei said anxiously**

**"calm down rei its only been 9 minutes" minako reasoned**

**"i just hope usako gets here on time, i hadnt seen her since two days ago iwant to be with her" mamoru whined**

**makoto spoke" yuichiro said he would pick up usagi once he lefthis motel, dont always blame usagi rei"**

**ami finally spoke "why did he sleep at the motel anyway?"**

**"he said he visited his bandmates and he got tired so he slept at a motel so he wouldnt get accident while riding his motorcycle" REI said**

**"Look everyone its, Yuichis bike" minako shouted**

**they knew it was his motorcycle because it had his name on on it. once yuichi and usagi took of thei helmets and got off the motorcycle mamoru wand rei was pissed and jealous! usagi was wearing a red and white striped midriff with cleavage you can even see her lace bra. she alsi wore shorts to short for mamoru'S taste.**

**rei was mad because yuichiro and usagi was flirting! Mamoru was mad about that two. usagi and yuichiro were close to each other, yuichiro hands were rested were way to low on usagi's waist. **

**wait for the last three chapters!**


	2. author note please read

Authors note

Hey fellow moonies! Thanks for the great reviews on my story

I have to tell you that I have a project so a new chapter might not come up until next week.

By the way I have a new story idea !

Its interactive so reviews are crucial to the story. Its like a baceholor so all senshi will be in it but not haruka and michuru for obvious reasons season one will be motoki and season 2 will be mamoru

so each week you put in the girl who you want to be eliminated tbe most votes will determine the results so pm and review!


End file.
